Facing
by mwalk82
Summary: Did you wonder about the breakup of Sam and Mercedes in Season 4? Here is what I think happen, and how I wished it had ended.
1. Chapter 1

**So like a lot of you, I did not watch S4. I DVR'd it, and only watched episodes that Amber Riley was in. The thing that upset me the most is that during the "Break up" episode they totally ignored Sam and Mercedes. So this is my take on how it should have gone down. This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 – Facing your fear

"Hey, Hot Mama, are you all packed?"

"Almost." Answered Mercedes. Puck was very excited about going back home to Lima. He had just found out about a half-brother that his dad had with another woman, and he was looking forward to getting to know him. Mercedes on the other hand was a little apprehensive about seeing Sam again. She and Sam had been inseparable after he had posted her performance of Disco Inferno during her senior year at WMHS. Prom had once again been magical, and the summer was great. Then a week before Mercedes and Puck were to leave for LA, Sam picked a fight.

**Flashback**

"_So explain to me again how you and Puck plan to live in a one bedroom apartment together?"_

"_Sam we've been over this before. Also, it is a one bedroom plus a den. I will get the bedroom, and Puck will sleep in the den off of the livingroom. Yes it is small, but Puck doesn't need much space." Mercedes looked over at Sam and could tell he wanted to say more._

"_Sam I thought you were ok with this. You know nothing is going to happen between me and Puck- right?"_

_Sam took a deep breath. He had been holding back a lot from Mercedes because he had wanted to enjoy their last few months together. He knew if he told her the truth about how he felt that they would get in a huge argument and the summer would have been ruined. _

"_I am not ok with it. I mean this is Puck we're talking about. I know he regrets letting you go when you two had dated. So yeah I am pretty sure he will make a play for you sooner or later once he is living with you." Sam couldn't hold it in anymore and it came out in a rushed string of sentences._

"_What about me? Don't you trust me? It doesn't matter what Pucks wants. I want you. I love you."_

"_You loved me when I moved to Kentucky, but not a month later you were with Shane. So forgive me if I don't put too much trust in YOUR love."_

"_Oh hell no! You were the one that broke up with me when you move to Kentucky."_

"_No I didn't. You knew I was working crazy hours to help my parents out. Between that, school, and helping out with Stevie and Stacey, I just didn't have that much time for Skyping, texting, and talking on the phone." Sam yelled. He could not believe she was bringing up old news to avoid the matter at hand. _

"_No time. You found time to post pictures of you on Facebook. Yeah that's when I saw you with some thirsty bitch – a cheerleader no less – she was wrapped all over you and you sure as hell were enjoying it. The fact that you even post the picture spoke volumes about what you were feeling about our relationship. So at that point you broke up with me, and yes I found someone else."_

"_I told you I was drunk when I posted those pictures. I never meant to hurt you or for you to see those photos. Why are you bringing this up? That is old news and we have gotten pass it."_

"_You brought it up when you accused MY love of being fickle. Now that I think about it, I am the one that should have trust issues. You will be at McKinley with all those Cheeri-Hos who will definitely make a play for the starting Quarterback. You let some chick in Kentucky hang all over you so why should I believe you will be able to resist Cheeri-Hos.?" The more she thought about it the more she felt vulnerable. It had taken a lot for her to forgive Sam and try again, but now the 3,000 miles distance was closing in on them, and Mercedes was not feeling very secure in their love._

_Sam watched Mercedes as the wheels turned in her head. The fact that she was no longer yelling at him had him worried. Did she really think he would cheat on her? Yes he had fucked up in Kentucky, but that mistake had cost him dearly and he knew it was a mistake he would never make again. He had fought hard to get her back and he did not want to lose her ever again, but this was different. He was going up against Puck the Sex Shark. There was no way she could resist him. Maybe this time they should do it the smart way. Sam could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop them either._

"_I think we should break up."_

_Mercedes who had been playing with a bracelet that Sam had won her at the state fair looked up in surprise. "What? You don't mean that. I know it will be hard, but we can make it work this time. We know what not to do, and we won't take each other for granted."_

_Sam wiped his face as tears ran down his cheek. "It won't be any different. You will be busy with school and singing back up for some famous artist. I will have school, football, and working part time. How do we fit each other in? And let's not forget about the time difference. I just think it is better if we do this the mature way; then to hurt one another with missed calls, or worst by slipping up and connecting with someone else."_

_Mercedes took a deep breath. "Fine Sam; if that is the way you want to handle this then that is the way it will be. You should go. I still have some things I need to take care of before I leave for LA." Mercedes walked out of her bedroom downstairs to her front door and held it open for Sam. "I will talk to you later."_

_Sam looked at Mercedes and could see the hurt she was trying to hide. Didn't she know it was hurting him too? He loved her so much, but he really thought this was for the best. "Will I see you before you leave?"_

"_I don't know. I have got a lot to do. We will see."_

**End of Flashback**

That was the last time Mercedes had seen Sam. She just could not bring herself to see him again. It hurt too much. Now she was heading back to Lima. Could she have avoided Mckinley? Yes, that had been the plan until she got a call from Artie begging her to help him out with the production of Grease. How could she say no to Artie? He was her soul brother, her friend, and she could never let him down. So it was time to face her fear, and the love of her life. According to Tina, Sam was still single, but she knew he had girls sniffing around him, and she really didn't want to see that. But she was Mercedes Jones; she was a diva, and the Queen of putting on a brave and happy face. She could do this. She would do this, and with Puck, Tina, Mike and Artie by her side she could take on the world, or at least a return to high school.


	2. Chapter 2 - Facing the music

Chapter 2 – Facing the music

"Mom, I can't breathe. You're going to bust a lung." Mercedes giggled as her mother squeezed her tighter.

"Oh baby girl I have missed you so much." Said Anita Jones as she finally let her daughter go. "You look good, but you look like you have lost some weight. Are you eating? Are those record producers pressuring you to lose weight?"

"Well yeah they have definitely made a few suggestions, but that is not why the weight has come off. Because I am a backup singer they are not as concern, but I have been told that I have what it take to get my own deal, and I should work on losing some pounds now while no one is focused on me. It's less pressure.

"So what's with the weight lost. I mean you must have dropped at least 25 pounds."

"Honestly, I am so busy I just don't have time to eat like I use to. Truth be told I think my overeating came from being bored and having too much time on my hands. Over the summer I probably dropped 15 pounds because Sam is so active and he had us hiking all over the place, or going to the fair. And it just continued to come off when I got to LA. My schedule just doesn't allow me to overeat. If I'm not in school, then I am at the studio. If I'm not studying for a class; then I am at the dance studio learning a routine, and they also make us work out so we can build up our stamina. Also, everybody in LA is so body conscious that they have a lot more healthy places to eat."

Anita saw that her daughter seem to be ok with the change. She was ok too as long as Mercedes was doing it for the right reasons. "So is your work load ok? It's not all starting to stress you out is it?

"No Mom. Everything is great. I love my classes, and working in the studio is a dream come true. I was also smart and only signed up for 3 classes. Two of them are a piece of cake and similar to AP classes I took at McKinley. The other one is more challenging and I make sure I give it the attention that it needs. I know Dad is not too happy with me pursuing a singing career, so I am not going to give him any reason to tell me to quit and focus on school."

"Oh honey he wouldn't do that." Mercedes gives her a doubtful look. "Ok, maybe he would love to say "I told you so.", but he is also rooting for you."

"Thanks Mom. It's really good to be home." Mercedes hugged her mother, and they continued to talk until her father got home, and took them out to dinner.

-WMHS-

Mercedes smile as she threw her arms around Kurt and Mike. "It is so great to see you guys. I didn't realize how much I have missed you both until this moment."

"Stop Cedes are you will start me to crying, and you know I am a ugly crier." Said Kurt as he wiped away a runaway tear.

"Wow Cedes you look great. LA is really agreeing with you. How is UCLA and singing backup for some auto tuned artist?" Asked Mike as he smiled at Mercedes. He had gotten closer to her since his break up with Tina. He had been surprised when one day she Skype with him to see how he was doing. Tina and he had both mutually agreed to break up, but it still hurt to lose her. Mercedes had supported them both through the break up. He and Mercedes continued to Skype. At first it was only him getting support, but eventually he had gotten her to open up about Sam.

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed. "OMG, me and the other backup singers have a good laugh about some of the artist. I mean all of us are 10 times better than this girl we are backing up, but she is the one with the deal." Mercedes rolled her eyes at the Music Industry. "Sorry, I guess I sound like Rachel right then, but really it is so frustrating some times."

"Tell me about it. Some of the people at Vogue are wearing last season clothes. Some don't have any sense of style at all, and yet I am the intern." Kurt did his own eye roll.

"There you guys are." Said Finn. "Mercedes, wow look at you. You look great." Finn gives her a hug while picking her up off the ground. "Thanks guys for taking time out of your schedule to do this for us. We can really use your help. Come on I will take you to Glee club. I know there are a few people that will be happy to see you all."

Mercedes reluctantly follow the guys to Glee club. As they approached the threshold Mercedes takes a deep breath. "You can do this." She chants to herself.

-Sam-

Sam laughs at Brittany as she told him this funny story about Lord Tubbington drug habit, and having to go cold turkey to kick his habit of sniffing kitty litter. Sam looked up as Finn, Kurt, and Mike entered the classroom. Sam was smiling until he saw her, and damn she looked good. Artie had said she was coming to help with Grease. He had prepared himself for this moment, but all of his training went out the window. Damn she looked good.

"Ok everybody give the alumni's a chance to breathe." Finn laughed as Artie did some funny handshake with Mike. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt jumped around hugging, laughing, and talking over each other in their excitement of seeing each other again.

"Ok everybody find your seat." Said Mr. Schue trying to gain control of the room. "Mike, Kurt, and Mercedes it is good to see you all again. Everyone will have time to catch up with you after class is over."

Sam pretty much tuned out any lesson that Mr. Shue was trying to teach. All he could think about was getting her back. He really thought that taking a break was the best thing for him and Mercedes, but he missed her so much. He realized soon after that it would have been better communicating long distance with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend; then to not have her in his life at all. Even now if he thought she was happy and the breakup was working for her he would suffer through it, but he could tell that she was still hurting.

"What's up everybody, Puckzilla in the house." Puck announced as he entered the room. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue. My Mom took me out to lunch, and got super clingy because she misses me so much, but hey can you blame her."

"It's fine Puck; I think this is a good time to wrap up for the day. Ok everybody you have your assignment for next week. Those of you that are performing in Grease; we will meet in the auditorium in thirty minutes. Don't be late."

Sam looked over at Mercedes. She was immediately surrounded by people. Damnit how was he to get her alone. He would just have to wait, but it would happen today.

So how are you liking it? I have two more chapters to load. I was surprise how easily the words came to me. I guess I have been holding this in for a while - LOL. I encourage anyone that, like me, is a frequent reader of Fanfiction; who has been thinking about writing your own story to give it a try.

Please follow my story if you like it, and leave me a review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Facing each other

"Hi."

Mercedes looked over at Sam. He looked nervous. Why would he be nervous? "Hi."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. She wasn't going to make this easy. "Uh… Yeah, you look really good, but why the weight lost? Are you dating some looser that is pressuring you to lose weight? There was nothing wrong with the way you looked. I can't believe you are starving yourself because some fake ass, plastic MF is telling you to drop some pounds." Sam could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was like a runaway train, and he could not find the brakes.

"Oh hell to the no! First of all you have no right to worry about my weight. Secondly, who I am dating is no concern of yours, and thirdly don't be acting like you give a damn about how anybody treats me. You gave up that right when you dumped me." He had some nerve getting all up in her grill about who she is dating. He ain't slick.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous about how to talk to you. I miss you so much, but I know with the way things went down at the end of the summer that you would be reluctant to listen to me and forgive me." Sam was sweating now. He could tell she was looking for a way out, but he could not let her leave without telling her how he feels. Then it came to him.

"Will you come back into the music room with me. I have a song that I want to sing to you. It can express what I'm feeling better than any words that I come up with. Please."

Mercedes didn't feel like she owed Sam anything. She was done. She would never give him the power to hurt her again, but they do need closure, so she would hear his song and put an end to this Cinderella story that was not destine to have a happy ending.

"Fine, but we have to hurry up. Mr. Shue will be mad if we are late."

Sam did a fist pump in his mind. He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the music room. Once there he had her take a seat in the front row, and then grabbed his guitar.

Mercedes immediately recognized the song as Sam begin to play. She decided she would put in her two cents and take control of the situation.

Whataya Want From Me – by Delilah from the Sing off Season 3 – **Sam is bold,** _Mercedes is italic, __**Mercedes and Sam**_

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Sam was surprise when Mercedes started to sing, and even more surprise when he heard drum beats. He looked over to see Puck sitting at the drums.

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_(Ooh) Once upon a time_

I didn't give a damn

But now here we are

So whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

**Just don't give up**

**I'm workin' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Mercedes could feel the pain and loneliness in Sam voice as he sang. She knew now that he wasn't enjoying their breakup any more than she was. Maybe he had time to think about it and realize it was a mistake, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. There always seem to be some kind of obstacle in their way. She just couldn't risk it again.

**Yeah, it's plain to see**

**That baby you're beautiful**

**And there's nothing wrong with you**

**It's me, I'm a freak**

**But thanks for lovin' me**

**Cause you're doing it perfectly**

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try but I think_

_You could save my life_

**Just don't give up**

**I'm workin' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

Hey, whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

**Just don't give up on me**

**I won't let you down**

**No, I won't let you down**

**So**

**Just don't give up**

**I'm workin' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, whataya want from me**

_**Just don't give up**_

_**I'm workin' it out**_

_**Please don't give in**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**_

_**Just keep coming around**_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

**(Whataya want from me)**

_Whataya want from me_

_**Whataya want from me **_

Sam looked at Mercedes looking for some sign of hope. She had to understand that he was sorry and wanted to give it another try.

"Sam, I get it. You are having some regrets about breaking up with me. I want lie. I miss you and yes I still love you, but I just can't do it again. You hurt me when you walked away from what you fought so hard to get back. What if I give you another chance and then a few months later you call to tell me you have met someone else?"

Sam open his mouth to protest. Plenty of girls had been hitting on him since school started, but he had no interest in any of them.

"No, I know what you are going to say. There is just always some obstacle getting in our way. First you moved to Kentucky. Then you hooked up with that shank ho." Sam rolled his eyes at that description. He never hooked up with that girl. "Then I got with Shane, and lastly you broke up with me because of distance, and your belief that I would not be able to resist Puck. Oh and if you are wondering; no we have not hooked up."

"Dude you thought I would creep on your girl. I'm not like that anymore. Besides I wouldn't have stood a chance. Hot Mama is not the cheating type." Said Puck. He knew he should have left and let them have their moment, but Mercedes was his girl and he wanted to be there for her in case Sam caused her to cry.

"Dude what are you still doing in here? We appreciate your help on the drums, but me and Mercy are trying to have a private conversation."

Puck looked over at Mercedes.

"It's fine Puck. Actually, we all need to go. We've got about 5 minutes to make it to the auditorium. If I was a student I wouldn't care as much, but since I am coming in as a mentor I need to be professional and show up on time. Don't worry Sam you and I will finish this conversation later."

"When?" Sam knew he needed to lock her down, or she would spend the remainder of her stay trying to avoid him.

"How about tomorrow evening we go out to dinner."

"Great." Sam would spend the rest of the night figuring out how to counter all the points that Mercedes would bring up. He had to help her see the light.

I am a hugh fan of the competition show the Sing Off. I think it is the best singing competition show on TV. Sadly not many people watch the show and it almost got cancelled. Anyway, I love the version of _Whataya want from me_ that Delilah performed on the show. Of course they did a condense version on the show so it want match up with the lyrics I posted in the story. Below is the link to their performance if you want to check it out.

results?search_query=delilah+what+do+you+want+from+me&oq=Delilah+wh&gs_l=youtube.1.0.0l10.1307345.1312634.0.1314..1137.0j7j 1.8.0...0.0...1ac.1. .1rZOzm381JQ


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 4 – Facing the future

"Is this place new? I've never heard of it." Asked Mercedes as she looked around the upscale burger joint.

"No it's not new. We just always went to Breadsticks, and never gave other places a chance. I discovered this place when my folks came in to town, and Stevie and Stacey wanted a burger. We were in this neighborhood and happen to come across this place. The burgers are incredible. Don't worry you'll love it."

The waitress came over and took their drink order. "So I thought a lot about what you said yesterday, and all the obstacles we have faced throughout our relationship. Only one of them was out of our control. The other ones was our own doing, so I think if we learn from our mistakes, and believe in our love, and each other we can definitely make it work." Sam looked over at Mercedes with hope.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe our love is not enough, and our trust in one another; which has been tested and failed one too many times, has reached its limit." Mercedes was just to gun shy. That is why she threw herself into her school work and studio sessions. To her surprise LA was full of guys that liked a woman with curves. She just couldn't take another heart ache. Truth was she was still in love with Sam and it would not have been fair to involve another guy when she was still stuck in the pass.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand. "I know I am asking a lot of you. I was stupid and insecure. I always have been jealous of your relationship with Puck. He's cool, good looking, and has a real soft spot where you are concern. When you first told me about moving in with Puck all my fears came rushing back. I didn't say anything at first because I knew you would not see it my way and we would end up in a fight. Finally when I got the courage to tell you how I really felt it just came out all wrong."

"You should have said something Sam."

"No; if I had then we wouldn't had the wonderful summer that we shared."

"Or maybe we would have got in a fight, but then resolved it before the summer was over, and I moved to LA." Mercedes said in frustration. "Be honest with me Sam. Do you trust me?"

Sam did not hesitate. "Yes! It's them I don't trust. Mercedes you are incredible. Talented, beautiful, kind hearted. I told you before I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. Well except when it comes to this relationship, but I know I lucked out when I got you."

Mercedes looked at Sam with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes when we got together it was because you were lonely. Kurt was at another school, and had found his own relationship. Tina and Mike were joined at the hip. Artie had Brittany, Quinn was with Finn, Puck had Lauren, Santana had moved on to Karofsky, and Rachel was; well you weren't that lonely." Sam said with a lopsided smile.

"What's your point Sam?" Mercedes said with a little Divatude. She hated being reminded of her lonely days when her friends pretty much ditched her to live out their drama filled Glee lives.

"My point is that I got you by default. You had no one else to turn to." Mercedes open her mouth to speak, but Sam shut her down. "Don't tell me no one else wanted you because if that was the case you would not have been with Shane when I moved back." Sam said with a little edge. It still got to him that she had dated Shane. Although Shane never got off home plate; it still irked Sam that his little mustache had touched his Mercy's lips.

"Sam, I am the one that lucked out. If you had not been homeless and working your butt off you would have moved on to some other Cheerio, never giving me a backward glance."

"Are you kidding me? Mercy I was given you glances even when I was with Quinn. When you and Santana song River Deep Mountain High; you – not Santana – had me falling out my seat, and don't even get me started with Rocky Horror." Sam started to daydream, and remember those awesome moments when his Mercy shined.

"Sam, Sam, focus." Mercedes snapped her fingers trying to get his attention. Sam blinked and gave Mercedes a goofy look. "Ok we both was in the right place at the right time, and it was meant to be for that moment in time, but maybe that was all."

"Self-fulfilling prophecy." Sam said as the light bulb went off in his head.

"What?"

"I just realize neither of us thought we were good enough for the other person, so we always kind of believed it would end. For me if it wasn't another guy that would take you away then it would be your talent."

"My talent, but Sam you are the one that helped me get my opportunity in LA."

Sam gave her a shrug. "Self-fulfilling"

"What about you Sam? I mean you keep going on about my talent, but you are just as talented. No actually you are more talented. I mean you can sing. You write great stories that I know Marvel or DC Comics would love to develop, and don't forget about your talent of doing impersonations."

"You really believe I could do all those things?"

"Sam you can do anything you put your mind to. Do you know how many kids would have crumbed if their parents told them "we are homeless, and we are going to need you to get a job and pitch in". You did that while keeping your grades up. Sam you are amazing. Don't ever doubt that."

Sam smiled. "Amazing huh? So amazing that you believe I will dump you and started dating some blonde, blue eyed, cheerleader. So when I picked that stupid fight back in August you didn't put up much of an argument because you figured it was going to happen sooner or later."

"This is really heavy. I mean it makes sense, but how do we fix it?"

Sam looked her in the eye. "Am I enough for you? Do you believe in the love I have for you?"

"Yes, but like I said love may not be enough."

"A minute ago you asked me if I trusted you, at that time; my answer would have been no. Not because I really believed you would cheat on me, but because of all the insecurities I was projecting on you. Now after recognizing my issues I can honestly say that I trust you with all my heart. I will never doubt your love, or if I am good enough for you."

Sam could see that Mercedes was still having her own doubt. "Mercedes if I was as shallow as you think I am I would be with a Cheerio right now instead of sitting here with you. Not to be conceded, but yeah I pretty much get hit on every day."

"That's comforting."

"The point is that none of them are you. You are the only woman I want. Please Mercedes give us one more time. If we can't make it work this time then game over."

Mercedes looked at the love and hope that shined in Sam's eyes. She missed him like crazy. He is the only guy she has ever loved, and probably the only one she will ever love. "Ok Sam, one more time, but if it doesn't work then we walk away for good."

Sam did a fist pump, and jumped up to give her a hug. Mercedes moved over so he could stay on her side. Sam hugged her again. "I need you to answer my question Mercy. Am I enough for you? Do you believe in the love I have for you? It's important because if you do not let go of this belief that I am going to leave you for a Quinn, Brittany type then this will never work."

"As of today you have my full belief. I have loved you for a long time Sam, but I did hold a bit back because I never believe we would last, so it will seem different this time around. Get ready to feel the full force of my love. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sam smiled and said. "Bring it on baby. Let's get our Samcedes on!"

I almost forgot to add the disclaimer. I had to go back into previous chapters and add that. That is the last chapter for now. I have to think about where I want to take the story from here. If you have any suggestion please let me know. Your reviews and comments are welcome; just remember this is my first story. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope to post again by the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 1 – Facing the distance

"I'm sorry Tina, but I don't think she means anything. This is his first date since you guys broke up, so he is just testing the water." Mercedes assured Tina.

"I just can't believe that he has moved on. I mean did I not mean anything to him?" Tina said in a huff.

"Wait a minute Tina. You know that Mike is friends with both Sam and I, so your behavior that you are displaying towards Blaine was bound to get back to him. How was he supposed to take that? I still don't know how to process it. You do realize that Blain is gay, not bi, but gay – right?"

"Of course I know that. I'm going crazy without Mike, so I found a non-threatening way to cope with it. I didn't think Mike would take it serious."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel. Mike is a sweet, talented, good looking guy. Did you really think he would go unnoticed? If you want him back you better let him know now before he finds someone new."

"What if he doesn't want to get back together?" Tina asked in a whispered voice. She was scared that would be his answer.

"It will hurt, but then you can let the healing process begin. However, I think Mike is missing you as much as you are missing him." Mercedes knew for a fact that Mike wanted Tina back, and her relationship with Sam had given him a reason to hope that they could make their relationship work. It was her idea that he go on a date. She knew it would snap Tina back into reality, and her plan was working. "You should call him now. If you wait too long you will talk yourself out of it."

"Ok girl. I will call you back and let you know. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." After she hung up from Tina; Mercedes pulled out the new demo that the studio had given her. She tried to concentrate on the lyrics and track, but she found herself thinking about Sam.

**Flashback**

"_I hate that you're leaving tomorrow. It seems like you just got here." Sam said with a pout._

"_I know. I hate to leave too, but I will be back for Christmas, so it won't be that long. You have my schedule, and I have yours. So there won't be a day when we don't speak to each other; even if it is only for 10 minutes." Of course Mercedes was still nervous about the distance, but she was now secure in Sam's love, and his desire to make this work._

_Sam leaned over and kisses her. What started out as a sweet smooch quickly turned into a full blown make out session. Mercedes moan as Sam pulled her down onto the bed. This would be their last time together until she return so they both wanted to make it special. They poured all their emotions into each other confirming their love and what they meant to one another. _

_-A few hours later-_

_Mercedes and Sam made their way downstairs. Her Mother had called to ask what she and Sam wanted for dinner. They voted for Chinese. "Help me set the table they should be pulling up soon."_

"_Sam, come help me with the bags please." Called Anita. _

"_Own my way."_

"_So what have you kids been up to today?" Asked Seth Jones as he passed the chicken fried rice to Sam._

"_The usual; you know watching movies, just hanging out." Mercedes couldn't look either of her parents in the eye. Although she suspects that they know she and Sam are having sex she was not ready to confirm that suspicion. Not that she would ever say "Oh the usual; watching movies, having sex; just hanging out." Her Daddy still sees her as his little girl, and she rather keep it that way._

"_Well we have some news for you." Anita had a huge smile on her face. She was so excited to share the surprise with the kids. "Sam I called your parents and invited them to spend Christmas with us here in Lima, and they said yes."_

"_What, wait you mean I don't have to go to Kentucky for Christmas?" Sam said in confusion. _

_Seth smiled and said "Nope. Once you guys told us you were back together we got on the phone with your folks. Although you moved away, we have stayed in touch with them. We all became really good friends and we missed them as much as baby girl missed you."_

"_So we thought about it and asked them to come here for Christmas."_

"_Where are we going to stay? I mean your home is big, but your boys will be home so there is no space here, and the Hummel's don't have the space either." Sam didn't want to get his hopes up. He was not sure if the Jones had thought it through._

"_Don't worry Sam we planned this out." Seth could hear the concern in Sam's voice. "Anita and I recently invested in some property. We plan to renovate it and then flip it for a better price. The units, 3 townhomes, are not in bad shape they just need to be updated. You and your family will stay in one of them for Christmas break."_

_Mercedes could not believe what she was hearing. She and Sam thought they would only get to see each other for 2 days before he had to go to Kentucky to be with his family for Christmas, and then 2 days before she had to fly back to LA once he returned from his visit. Now they would get to see each other for the whole Christmas break. Tears fell down her face as the news sunk in._

"_Don't cry baby. This is good news."_

"_I know; that's why I'm crying. Not only will we be together, but I also get to see your family. I have missed them too."_

"_Can we call them now? I need to talk to them."_

"_Yes!" Said Mercedes as she jumped up to get her phone. They spent the rest of the evening chatting with Sam's family. Mercedes folks allowed Sam to spend the night since he was taking her to the airport in the morning._

_-LA bounded-_

"_I wish I could go to the gate with you." Sam said to Mercedes as he set her luggage on the curb._

_Mercedes hugged Sam and kissed him on lip. "It is probably better this way. If you came to the gate with me I would probably try to stuff you into my carry on and sneak you on the plane."_

"_I'm flexible."_

"_Don't I know it baby." She leaned in for another Kiss. "I got to go. I will call you when I get to LA. Remember to have dinner with my parents at least once a week. They love you too."_

"_I know. I am going over on Saturday to watch the Bangles/Giant game with your Dad. Your Mom will probably join us because she can't resist this anymore then you can." Sam smiled as he pointed to himself._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Please boy I can resist you, and my Mother can too. You're just always on your best behavior around her, so she just thinks you're this sweet southern gentleman."_

"_Well I yam what I yam; A-gah-gah-gah-gah" Sam said in his best Popeye impersonation. Mercedes laughed and kissed him one final time before heading into the airport._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam and Mercedes had been true to their word, and tried to talk at least once a day. Of course with their busy schedule this was not always possible, but they would make up for it the next day. Mercedes was very happy. She was doing great in school, the record label was happy with her work, and she had the best boyfriend in the world. Life was good.

"Puck, where have you been, and why are you running in here like a man being chase?"

"Because I am being chase, or at least I was. I think I lost him."

"Boy what foolishness have you gotten into now?"

"It isn't my fault. I tried really hard to resist her, but she kept coming on to me. There is only so much a man can take Hot Mama, so this afternoon I finally gave in. Unfortunately, her husband showed up earlier than expected, and he chased me off his property."

"Puck this is the fourth customer you have lost. You cannot keep doing this if you plan to have a successful business. You have to learn to KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS." Mercedes yelled at him hoping to get through his thick skull.

"I know Mama, but it's so hard - literally." Puck said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh Puck. What you need is a girlfriend. When you were with Lauren you managed to control yourself. I just need to find someone that is worthy of you. Let me work on this. In the meantime find yourself another outlet. No more banging your customers. Okay?"

"I'll try."

-Opportunity-

"Sam stop or you're going to make me pee on myself." Mercedes laughed as Sam did his latest impersonation of Mr. Schue. "It wouldn't look good if I arrived at the studio with a huge wet mark on my pants."

"I'm sorry babe, but the man give me so much material to work with."

"I know right. I don't know how Miss Pillsbury can keep a straight face when that man tries to get romantic. His picture is in the dictionary next to the word corny."

"Corny, lame, Sue's whipping boy; the list goes on babe"

"I'm at the studio. I have to go, but I will Skype you tonight. Make sure you are alone because I am feeling naughty." Mercedes giggled as Sam groaned.

"I can't wait. Love you."

"I love you too."

"Hi Trent. Ready to lay down my vocals?"

"Hi Mercedes. Yeah I'm ready, but before we get started I have a proposition for you."

"Okay."

"I have this friend who just got hired on at Atlantic Records. He is looking for some hot new talent. I told him about you, and sent him one of your demos. He loved what he heard, and would love for you to fly to New York, and perform live for him and his boss."

"Wait you are talking about my own deal? Not singing backup."

"Yep. Mercedes you are a star girl. You should not be singing backup for anyone."

"Oh wow. This is so unexpected. If this worked out would I need to move to New York?"

"Yeah. Would that be a problem?"

"No. I mean I have a roommate, but I know he would want the best for me. I am in school, and I promised my parents that I would finish before I deep dive into a music career."

"I am sure they will understand and would not want you to miss out on this opportunity. Why don't you talk to your family and friends get their input and hopefully blessing, and then I will setup a meeting with Tommy, and his boss."

"Okay. Thanks Trent. It means a lot to me that you got me this opportunity. I want let you down."

"Great. Now let's lay down your vocals."

Mercedes was so excited. She would love to be back on the east coast closer to her family, friends, and Sam. Then there was Puck. She did not want to leave him in the lurch. And she could not forget about school. She wasn't in school only to please her parents. She believed it was a good idea to have an education as a backup in case this music thing did not workout. She really needed to talk to someone about this, but she did not want to get Sam's hope up.

"Hey girl can you talk?"

"Wheezy, what's up girl?"

_**I always thought it was strange that they sent Mercedes to LA when she could have went to NY with Kurt and Rachel. As if there is no big music industry in NYC. So I'm bringing her back to the east coast. I have never written Smut. I enjoy reading it, but not up to writing it-yet. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please excuse any grammar errors. Please review and follow. XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 6 – Facing their possibilities

"Have a seat Sam." Said Ms. Pillsbury as she waved him into her office.

Sam was a little nervous about this meeting with Ms. Pillsbury. He had been working hard to maintain his grades, and thought he was doing well. He was surprised by this summons to her office. At least it was early in the school year so he would be able to turn things around.

"Sam I am sure you are wondering why I called you to my office."

"Yes Ma'am; I know my grades are not the best, but I thought I was doing pretty good."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled at him. "You are doing well Sam, and that is why I wanted to talk to you. I know you were really sad not to have graduated with your friends last year, and may feel left behind while they're out there starting their lives. So I took a hard look at your grades, and what you are missing in order for you to graduate. You made some smart choices with the classes you are taking this semester. In fact when you pass those classes you will have fulfilled the requirements needed for you to graduate."

"Wait, you mean that after December I no longer need to come back to school?" Sam could not believe what he was hearing. "Hold up; are you saying that if I took those classes during the summer I could have gone to LA with Mercedes?" Now Sam was mad. Why didn't Ms. Pillsbury have this conversation with him last year? Why didn't they weigh all his options then?

"No, no." Ms. Pillsbury said trying to calm the young man down. "Due to budgets cuts summer school classes are no longer offered."

"Still this is a conversation you and I should have had last year. I could have made plans. Do you realize I almost lost Mercedes because I thought we were going to be apart for most of this year? Now you're telling me…ugh this school is so ass backwards. You and Mr. Schue are so wrapped up into each other that you are neglecting your actual jobs." Sam said in frustration. Ms. Pillsbury was so lucky that he and Mercy were back together are he might have to choke a bitch. Ok, that was Mercy talking right then, or maybe Santana, but he would have given her a dressing down like only a true southern gentleman can.

"Sam calm down. I am going to forgive that little outburst because I know you are in shock. Honestly, I was expecting a little more gratitude."

"Gratitude! Ms. Pillsbury this is your job. You are a Guidance Counselor. You are supposed to be guiding us with our course selections, for juniors and seniors, college options, and in some cases yes help students in dealing with heavy everyday situations. However, I know more about you and Mr. Schue' s personal issues then I know about the fact that I could be done with this school in December. Do you get how wrong that is?"

Ms. Pillsbury nervously looked around for a pamphlet that could help her deal with this situation. She honestly was not expecting this reaction, but could see his point of view. "Sam I'm sorry. Maybe you're right and I did fail you, but I want to help you now. Will you let me do that?"

Sam stood up and looked at her. "Yes Ms. Pillsbury you are going to help me, but right now I am not in that frame of mind." He smirked at her as she continued to look through her pamphlets. "While I'm getting myself under control you might want to prepare yourself for Mary Evans because lady there is not a pamphlet in the world that can tell you how to deal with her."

"Oh dear." Emma said as Sam stormed out of her office.

-My BFF-

The love story of Sam and Mercedes had all the right elements. It started off as a fairy tale romance. Then two star cross lovers had to fight to regain their love. Sam battled a valiant warrior named Shane Tinsley, and broke down new walls that Mercedes had built around herself, but he scaled her walls and got back in. Another foe by the name of Insecurity almost did them in, but the two young lovers found their way back to each other again, and so as the story goes they lived happily ever after… well their working on it, but Mercedes has another story of love.

**Flashback**

"_Wow Santana that was some slap."_

"_He had it coming. I hate Finn Hudson." Santana let out a big sob. Her secret was out everyone would know about her and Brittany. _

"_Come on you're coming with me."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To my house. You're spending the night."_

"_So this is where you live. Nice digs." Santana dropped her bag on the floor._

"_Sit down Santana. It's time you stop hiding. Say it out loud"_

"_Say what? That I am a lesbian. That I'm in love with Brittany. Happy now?" Santana hated this. She couldn't help the way she feels._

"_How did that feel?"_

"_What? What's your deal Mercedes? What do you want from me? Are you trying to get all the sorted details so you can run back and tell everyone?"_

"_I'm not you Santana. Sorry." Mercedes said when she saw Santana wince. "You make it hard to be your friend, and I am your friend Santana. You know you're not my first gay friend. I was the first person Kurt came out to, and I didn't abandon him, and I won't abandon you. So stop trying to push me away."_

_Santana turned away from Mercedes, and smiled her first smile since Finn pulled her out of her comfortable closet. "I expected this from you Wheezy. You're everybody's best friend. It's everyone else I'm worried about."_

"_Santana did you forget who you are? You are Santana Lopez. Other than us kids in Glee everyone else fears you."_

"_Hey, you dorks fear me." Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Ok, I've gone soft on you losers, but it's not you guys I'm worried about. My family will not accept this." _

"_Unfortunately, you can no longer keep this from them. It's better it come from you than someone else. Hey maybe it will be like Kurt's situation. His Dad always knew, and had already accepted it."_

"_Please I am not as obvious with my sexuality as Kurt. Trust me my family will be shocked."_

"_I wasn't. Really girl, Brittany has been outing you for some time. How do you think Finn knew? He's the last one to know anything?"_

_Santana fell back on Mercedes bed. "This is too much. What if they kick me out?" _

"_Then you can come live here. No biggie. My parents are cool like that, but I think it will go better than you think."_

_Santana looked at Mercedes and shook her head. "Why are you doing this Wheezy? Like you said I make it hard to be my friend."_

"_Because I look at you and I see myself." Santana arch her eyebrow. "Not physically, but attitude wise; you and I are a lot alike. We just handle it differently. You protect yourself by knocking people down with your snarky comments. Even when they don't deserve it. Me I walk around with this I don't need anybody, I'm a Diva, attitude. Deep down we are two insecure chicks that are afraid to let anyone in."_

"_Look Oprah; save that shit for Dr. Phil. I am not insecure. Bitches want to be me. What do I have to be insecure about?"_

"_Taking a stab in the dark here, but your sexuality and the rejection of others. This is a safe place Santana, but you are only welcome here if you cut the bullshit. Let me be your friend."_

"_Fine, but you should know that I am not the giggling, braid each other's hair, type of girl. Save that shit for Hummel."_

_Mercedes got this sad look on her face. "He's got others preoccupying his time these days, but Brittany seems like she might be into those things. Mind if I borrow her?" Mercedes said knowing having Brittany around would make Santana feel safer._

_Santana smiled. "That can be arranged, but you better like cats, because Lord Tubbington and Brittany are a packaged deal."_

**End of flashback**

"So what do you think? Does it sound too good to be true?" Mercedes waited for Santana's reaction to her news of a possible record deal and a move to NYC.

"This is AWESOME! Wheezy why aren't you excited. You are about to prove Mr. Schue wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah he put his eggs in the wrong basket. He always thought Rachel would be the one to make it big."

"She will make it big. As much of a pain in the butt Rachel could be there is no denying her talent. She just needs an attitude adjustment. Hopefully she is at a school that can undo the damage that Mr. Schue did."

"Anyway back to you. So when will you be going to New York? Maybe I can arrange it so I can be there."

"Santana, what about Puck? And then there are my parents; my Mom would be ok with it, but my Dad - no way. As independent as I like to think I am; deep down I am Daddy's little girl, and I need his approval."

"I understand girl. When I came out to my parents I felt the same way. I knew my Mom would be the first to come around, but I wasn't sure about my Dad. Turns out it was my Grandmother that I needed to worry about." Santana got quite as she thought about her Grandmother. She would see her Grandmother at family events, but their relationship was never the same.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Although it was the hardest thing I had to do it was for the best. Being true to myself is such a relief. Your Dad might be disappointed for a hot minute, but he will come around."

"You're right I have to take this opportunity. Another one might not come around. I will let you know when I plan to be in New York. It will be great to see you."

"You to girl. So are you going to tell Puck tonight?"

"Yes, but first I need to call this really cute blonde guy I'm dating." Mercedes smiled. She knew Sam would be excited for her.

"Tell Trouty I said hello, and to close his mouth. I can smell the ocean all the way in Kentucky."

"Santana stop dissing my man."

Santana laughed. "You know I love him girl, and I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I will talk to you later, and tell Brit Brit that I said hello."

A little while later Mercedes set up her laptop so she could Skype with Sam.

"Hey Sammy. What's wrong? You look upset."

**I hope you liked my little detour explaining how Mercedes and Santana became best friends. They have so much in common that it makes sense to me that they would become close. Happy Labor Day! Please review and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 7 – Facing some conversations

"Calm down Mercy." Sam said with a slight smile as she pace back and forth in front of the laptop camera. He knew she would be angry when he told her about his conversation that he had with Ms. Pillsbury.

"No Sam; I cannot believe you were two classes away from graduating, and we are just now finding out about it. Even though McKinley doesn't offer summer courses I am sure we could have found you classes somewhere. That heifer is so lucky that you and I are back together."

Sam laughed. Leave it to Mercedes to lighten his mood. "That's what I said. My Dad had to chase my Mom down. He said she had the keys in the ignition and was getting ready to head to Lima. We were able to calm her down, but she is calling Ms. Pillsbury to make an appointment. Since school will be out by the time my parents get here she is going to see if Ms. Pillsbury will meet at the Lima Bean. That is actually to her advantage. My Mom will try to behave in public."

Mercedes could imagine how that conversation would go. Maybe she and Santana could sneak in with some popcorn, and watch the massacre. However, timid Emma will take the fun out of most of it. Mary Evans has cause to be upset, but yelling at Ms. Pillsbury is like yelling at Brittany. Only someone with no soul would be able to do that. "Well let's focus on the positive. I know you feel like you have wasted a lot time taken classes you didn't need, but babe you are a free man in two weeks. I am so proud of you."

"I know it's great, but what will I do? I mean I have not applied to any colleges, and I am sure they already have their enrollment filled for next semester. Even still I doubt my grades are good enough to get me into UCLA."

"Stop being a negative Nelly. We are going to be together. Ms. Pillsbury owes you so get her to help you with applying to schools in California and New York. Also you need to look for a SAT prep class, and when the next examine will be held." Mercedes waited for Sam to process what she said.

"New York, why would I apply there?"

"Well one of my producers gave my demo to an A&R Music Executive, and he loved what he heard. He is flying me to New York to sing live for his boss. If all goes well I could be signed with Atlantic Records."

"Oh my God, Mercy that is awesome. When is the meeting?"

"I fly out next Thursday, and meet with them on Friday. Santana is flying into town, and she is going to be with me." She knew Sam like the back of her hand, and knew what he was thinking. "I didn't ask Santana to come; she offered. She also paid for her own ticket. If I could have arranged it where you wouldn't miss school, and didn't have to pay for the ticket I would have asked you to come."

"Stop reading my mind. Ok, yes I was/am jealous that Santana gets to see you, but we will be together soon enough. Mercy what about your parents and Puck?"

"I am going to talk to Puck as soon as you and I hang up. I know he will be supportive, but I will feel bad about leaving him here all alone. My parents, well I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Meaning let me get the deal first. My Mom is going to be happy for me. It's my Dad that I will have to convenience."

"Well you need to start working on your argument now because I know you will get that deal. The guy would have to be tone deaf not to want to sign you."

"Unfortunately it is not only about the talent. We both know that the music industry is very shallow. I've lost some weight, but this guy could still look at me and tell me to drop another 30 or 40 pounds. Mercedes laughed at the face that Sam made.

"Another 30 to 40 pounds; there won't be any Mercedes left if you did that." Sam loved her just the way she is/was – no matter her size. Ok that's not true. He really didn't want her to lose any more weight. He liked her soft and curvy.

"No need to exaggerate Sam, but I agree that I can't picture myself as a size 2. I am down to a respectable 14 right now, and I am cool with that. Don't worry no matter how much I want this I will not let them change who I am. Artist like Jill Scott, and Adele proved that fans will embrace the talent, so I will go in there and do me. If that is not enough then it wasn't meant to be."

"What about you Sam? Have you given any thought to what path you want to take?"

"Yeah, I have. After we talked that day in the burger joint I started reading all of the stories I had written. They were ok, but I knew I could do better, so I have been writing new adventures. That's what I want to do; be a writer for DC or Marvel comics."

"Wow Sam that's great and you will be great at it. Remember to get Ms. Pillsbury to help you. We might not be able to get you in a credible college right away, but you could take some transferrable classes at a community college. Also, look into what financial aid you qualify for." Sam nodded his head while yawning. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 1am.

"Sorry Babe; I didn't mean to keep you up this long. Go and get some sleep. We will talk again tomorrow, or in your case later in the day."

Sam gave her his signature lopsided smile. "Thanks, I'm fading fast. I love you. Dream of me."

"I love you too. Meet me in my dream." They both pressed their hand to their lips and then to the laptop screen and signed off.

-Puck—

"Puck are you up?" Mercedes yelled as she came out her bedroom.

"Yeah Hot Mama. How's Trouty Mouth? Puck said knowing it would get on Mercedes nerve.

"Really Puck; you going to go there?"

"Sorry couldn't help myself; you're so easy."

"Whatever boy. Look I came in here to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

Mercedes told him about the possible deal and the impact it would have on him. Puck jumped up off his bed and picked Mercedes up. "I am so happy for you Hot Mama. This is incredible news. We should go out and celebrate."

"Puck did you understand what I said? If this works out I will have to move to New York. That would leave you without a roommate."

"Sit down Mama." Puck took a deep breath. He had been putting this conversation off for a while, but her news was making it easier to tell. Although he hate that she would see him as the Lima Loser that he is. "I was trying to find the right time to tell you this, but could never bring myself to do it."

"Tell me what?"

"The pool business in LA is nothing like it was in Lima. One - there is a lot of competition out here so it is really hard to drum up business. Two - there are a lot of hot pool boys in LA, so I am nothing special. Three - the husband have more power because the women know they can be replaced at any time, so not as many are looking for a hot pool boy. Bottom line the business just didn't take off like I needed it to."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I talked to my Mom and she said I should come back home, and take some business classes. I can restart my pool business while in school."

"Puck you cannot make sleeping with your clients the main attraction of your business."

"I won't. I had stopped doing that when Lauren and I started dating. I just thought I needed it in LA to give me a leg up. I am already established in Lima, so I won't have to do it there."

Mercedes looked at her friend with concern. "Is this what you want? I mean if I in up staying in LA; you can find another line of work, and stay here with me. What about New York? If I move there you can come with me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's time we cut the cord."

"What if I don't want to?" Mercedes said with a pout.

"Come on girl you will always be my Mama, but this baby bird has got to fly."

Mercedes laugh at his analogy. "Yeah right into the nest of his bio Mom. Don't brush my offer to the side. Give it some consideration, and lets pass on the celebrating. Instead we are going to stay in and I will tell you the latest mess that has occurred at McKinley."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please excuse any errors or misspelled words. Please review and follow. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters

Chapter 8 – Facing the man in charge

"This view is amazing Wheezy. I can't believe the hook up Atlantic Records gave you with this hotel." Santana said as she looked out the window that over looked Time Square.

"I think they get a discount since they give the hotel a lot of business." Mercedes was a bundle of nerves. Tomorrow she has the meeting of a lifetime; a meeting that could change her life forever. "Can we get out of here? I'm going stir crazy. I don't think I should rehearse anymore because it will overwork my voice, but sitting in this room is just making me think about tomorrow. Let's go see some sites."

-Atlantic Record-

Santana watched as Mercedes leg bounce up and down from her jiggling her leg in a nervous manner. If she did not help calm her friend down she knew Wheezy would blow this meeting. "Mercedes look at me. You have got to calm down. Why are you so nervous? You have been preparing for this moment your whole life. What is different about today?

Mercedes shook her head. "I know I'm a basket case. The audition itself is not concerning me, but the impact of getting it is. If I get it I have to face my Dad and convenience him that this is the right move for me, and I am still worried about Puck. I know he's planning on moving back to Lima even if I don't get it, but I think he is taking the easy way out. If I get this deal I probably won't have time to help him figure out what he really wants to do."

"Wheezy you are not responsible for everyone else's happiness. I know you and Puck are close, but he's a big boy. He will find his way. As for your Dad; you can't live his dream of how your life should be. You have to follow your own dream. You just need to help him understand that. And though you haven't mentioned him I know you're also worried about Trouty Mouth."

"Actually he is the only one I am not worried about. Sam loves me so much that he would shape his life around my plans. At first I felt a little guilty about that, but then I got to thinking about couples that support each other. You know like a wife that works while her husband goes to Medical School. After he's done she then goes to Law School, or whatever career path she wants to follow. I figure that is how Sam and I will be. As long as we're together we will be good."

"Miss Jones?"

Mercedes jumped up as the sound of her name. "I'm Miss Jones."

"Mr. Carter will see you now. Please follow me."

Mercedes squeeze Santana's hand, squared her shoulder, and followed the assistant. "You got this girl. Go do you, and you will be golden." Santana said with more confidence then she was actually feeling. She knew Mercedes could sing the alphabets and get a deal, but her girl's mind was all over the place, and that could cause her to fumble. She grabbed the cross that was around her neck and gave it a kiss. Bowing her head she said a quick prayer – "God it's time to show up and show out. Please don't let her choke."

-Sam -

The Jones watched as Sam shoveled food down his mouth at a record pace. "Slow down Sam; the food is good and dead, it's not going to get up and run away from you." Anita smiled as she watched Sam lifted his head up for the first time since grace was said. It was always good to know someone enjoyed her cooking.

"Boy we've had some of Carol's cooking, so we know you're not starving. Why are you eating like you haven't had a meal in weeks."

"Sorry." Sam was embarrassed by his behavior, but he missed food like this. "Mrs. Carol is a wonderful cook, but she's from the north. Mrs. Anita cooks like my Mom – you know southern - - so when I know I'm coming over here I eat pretty light for the day so I can stuff my face when I get here." He shrugged his shoulder. "You guys are my second parents so there is no embarrassment in eating like a pig."

Mrs. Anita smiled. "You're right Sam you are family and Lord knows that Jordan and Jarvis are always stuffing their faces when they come home, so we are used to it."

"So what's new Sam?"

Sam went on to tell them about the meeting that his Mom has set up with Ms. Pillsbury, and the help she has been offering him with finding community colleges and SAT prep classes.

Seth looked at Sam like he had sprung two heads. "New York? Why would you be looking at colleges in New York? I thought you and Cedes would be in the same city once you graduated."

Sam eyes bugged out of his head. He could not believe he let it slip out that he was looking at colleges in New York.

"Sam what's going on; your face is redder then a tomato. "

"Uh, nothing; I was just keeping my options opened. I will end up wherever Mercy is."

"Wherever she is; is she moving to New York? Sam cut the crap. I am going to ask you one last time. What is going on? Why New York?" Seth Jones gave Sam his most intimidating look. He knew Sam would cave under the pressure.

Sam was terrified of the look that Mr. Jones was giving him. His fear suddenly made him a very honest man. "Mercy was contacted by an A&R Manager from Atlantic Records. She's in New York auditioning." Sam knew Mercedes was going to kill him, but he rather die at her hands then her Dad.

Seth Jones jumped out of his seat. "She is in New York now? She knows I will not allow this. Our agreement is that she finishes school and then she can pursue this music thing." He reached for his phone to call his daughter.

"Wait Mr. Jones. Please sir give her the opportunity to reach out to you. She took the audition to see what would happen. If she doesn't get the deal then there would be nothing to discuss, but if she gets it you would be the first person she talks to."

"She had no business going to an audition. She is wasting her and their time. She knows our deal, and it has not/will not change. There is nothing up for discussion."

Sam could see this going left really fast. He had to do something to help out his Mercy. He knew she would get this deal. Losing her Father because of it would break her heart. "Sir was it always your dream to be a Dentist?"

"What – no."

"What was your dream?"

"To come home alive and marry the woman I love. I had to enter the Vietnam War after I graduated from high school."

"Did you have a dream before that?"

"Not a clear one. I just knew I wanted to own my own business."

"So you got to live out your dream. How did you choose Dentistry?"

"The Army actually put me on that path. I assisted the Military Dentist, and fell in love with the profession."

"What if someone told you no? That you could not be a Dentist? Would you still have done it?"

"Hell yeah. That was the best decision I ever made." He looked over at his wife and saw her small pout. "Other than Anita."

"Did you and your parents ever have a disagreement about any decision you ever made?"

"Yeah. Me going into the Army. A lot of people disagreed with the war, and my parents felt that way. Back then this country treated black folks like animals. Hell most white people treated their pets better. My folks didn't feel like I should put my life on the line for a country that had so little respect for it. I disagreed, and joined up anyway."

"And it turned out to be the right decision for you. You found a profession you love, and made the dream of owning your own business come true. Did your parents forgive you for joining up?"

"They did not understand it, but they respected my choice."

Anita smiled at Sam. At first she did not understand all the questions he was asking Seth, but now she saw his plan.

"Sir, can you give Mercedes that same respect? It may not be the path you would choose for her, but it is the path she wishes to walk. She would walk it more confidently if she knew you stood behind her."

Seth Jones gave Sam an evil look. Whoever said blondes were dumb never met Sam Evans. Of course Sam wasn't a true blonde, but still. The boy had put a bow on him and tied it up neat and tight. "Fine Sam. You win this time."

Sam smiled was from ear to ear. He ran over to Mr. Jones and gave him a big hug. "Sorry." Anita giggled at his enthusiasm. "You guys do not have to worry. Mercedes is amazing she will take the music industry by storm. She is a star."

It was Mr. Jones turn to pout. "You think we don't know that. I just don't want to share her with the rest of the world. Sam when she makes it big – because we all know she will make it big – her life is going to change. Your life is going to change. I just hope you will be able to handle it."

Sam smile. "I will because I am going to make it big too."

-Atlantic Records -

"Please have a seat Mercedes. I am Howard Carter, and this gentleman is Craig Kallman CEO of Atlantic Records. We're glad you were able to join us today."

"Thank you so much for meeting with me. I really appreciate this opportunity." Mercedes looked back and forth from Mr. Carter and Mr. Kallman. It was like they had some good cop bad cop deal going on. Mr. Carter was warm and friendly while Mr. Kallman had this blank unimpressed expression on his face.

"Well after listening to your demo; we are very excited to hear what you can do. So why don't we get to it. You do have something prepared right?"

"Yes sir. Do you have somewhere I can put in the track?" Taking a deep breath Mercedes begin to sing.

_**I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt**_

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

Mercedes looked at the two men as the final note rolled off her tongue. Then there was nothing; complete silence. Why weren't they saying anything?

"Why did you choose that song? I expected you to do something more current, Hip Hop or Pop.

Damn did she choose the wrong song? "I wanted to show you that I was versatile. The demo you heard was Pop, so I wanted to show you a softer side of my voice. If you didn't like it I can sing something else."

"That won't be necessary." Mr. Kallman said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to reach for the knob he turn and said. "Sign her. Make it happen Carter."

**I am so excited about DWTS, which airs tomorrow. Please make sure you watch and vote for Amber (1-800-868-3407). She is also singing on Tuesday-AWESOME. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters

Chapter – Facing a Family Reunion

"Hello; anybody home?" Mercedes called as she sat her bags down in the foyer. She could smell delicious aromas coming from the kitchen so she knew someone was home.

"Cedes; you're here. How was your flight?" Her Mother said as she held out her open arms to welcome her only daughter.

"Oh Mom it's so good to see you. I have missed you so much, and your cooking. The aromas that are coming out of the kitchen has my stomach jumping for joy. Are the boys here yet? I can't wait to see them."

"Not yet, but they called to say they are on their way. Jordan and Jarvis are driving with friends from Ohio State, and Marcus and SJ (Seth Jr.), should be on their plane from Atlanta right now. Your Dad went out to run some errands, and will pick them up before he returns. That is why I am cooking up a storm. Between our family and the Evans we will need enough food to feed and army. You are on dessert duty. I have bought all the items you will need to make cookie, cakes, pies, etcetera; so go put your things away, and get down here ASAP."

"Ok Mom."

The doorbell ranged as Mercedes started to make her way upstairs. "Hello Sam. What took you so long? I am surprise you weren't at the door step when Santana and her folks dropped Cedes off."

"I would have, but Stacey begged me to play one more game of Candyland. Then she begged to come over here, but my Mom helped me out and got her to stay there and help her make some food for tonight's dinner." Sam's eyes had been on Mercedes the whole time he was speaking. He wanted to push her Mother out of the way, and attach Mercedes with passionate kisses, and then drag her upstairs to do a whole lot more, but his Momma had raised him better, so he politely spoke to Ms. Anita.

"Mom is something burning?" Anita sniffed the air. She couldn't smell anything, but didn't want to take a chance. She excused herself and hurried off towards the kitchen. Mercedes smiled at Sam as she made her way over to him. After all this time he still made her nervous. Not in a bad way, but in the I love this guy so much he has my heart beating a mile a minute I'm all giddy inside, type of nervous.

"Hi."

"Hi." Mercedes threw her arms around Sam and held him tightly. Pulling back she begin to kiss his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips.

Sam held her closely. He return her kisses with the same enthusiasm. Finally they broke apart. "Damn baby you look and feel so good."

Mercedes smiled. Sam was always so sweet and loving. She still couldn't get over the fact that a guy like him could love a girl like her. She felt so lucky and blessed, and promised never to take his love for granted. "Sam if my Mother wasn't here I would show you how much I've missed you."

Sam groaned, and immediately started thinking about a way for them to ditch tonight's gathering, and go get in some much needed alone time. "Sam it's not going to happen."

"What?"

"Don't what me. I can see the wheels in your head turning. You're trying to figure out a way for us to be alone tonight. Tomorrow you will have me all to yourself; I promise, but tonight it's about family."

Sam pouted but accepted the truth. "Ok. I guess I can wait one more day. I am looking forward to seeing your brothers. SJ and I need to settle our Halo tie. I've been kicking Finn's butt the last couple of months, and I am so ready to take SJ down."

Mercedes laughed. "Good luck with that. Sorry to say it, but if he hadn't been feeling ill that day. There would be no tie. He's a professional gamer. You know that he has a joystick surgically sewn onto his hand. Luckily he was able to turn the love of his life into an actual career."

"I know. He has the coolest job in the world. He gets to sit at home and test out new games before they are released. Man what a lucky duck, but I am going to kick his ass this time."

"Mercedes these pies are not going to cook themselves. Get down here."

"Come on you can help me with the baking. Be right down Mom."

"Can I lick the spoon?"

"Yes."

"Can I lick your fingers?

"Yes."

"Can I lick your -"

"Stop right there Sam. I would love to let you lick a lot of things, but it will have to wait until tomorrow."

Sam eyes turned dark as he thought of the many places that he would like to lick. He could be patient. "Tomorrow."

-Dinner—

"Watch your back Sam. To your left. Duck."

"Cedes stop helping your boyfriend out. That's your brother on the line. Blood is thicker than water; remember that?"

"I know Marcus, but SJ has you, Jordan and Jarvis cheering for him. Stevie and Stacey are watching a movie, so I have to support my man. Stand by your man; remember that?"

"Oh brother, now he has you quoting country songs. We've lost her boys. She's gone."

Sam smile was wider then Lake Erie. He loved it when his Mercy became his own personal cheerleader.

"Well her pretty boy boyfriend is about to go down." SJ flipped his avatar over Sam's avatar; turned and pulled the trigger - game over. "Good try white boy. You are getting better, but it's not happening."

Sam gave Mercedes his signature lopsided smile. "Baby I need a hug." Mercedes opened her arm and let him in.

"Ewww get off our sister." Jordan made this funny face as he watched his sister place a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead.

"Shut up Jordan."

"Dinner's ready. Everybody wash up. Mercedes, Sam, come set the table."

"Who wants to say grace?" Seth asked as he looked around the table.

"I will." Stacey said. "Dear Lord it's me Stacey, Stacey Evans. I hope I am not disturbing you." She looked up at her Dad. "Do you think God might be eating dinner? I don't want to interrupt his meal."

"No baby he's not eating Dinner. God loves to hear from his children. Remember you are a child of God, and he always has time for you."

"Ok. God thank you for the bringing our family together. Thank you for finally giving me a sister… and four more brothers. Thank you for Mama Anita and Papa Seth. Thank you for Stevie, Sammy, Mom and Dad. Oh and thank you for the gifts that Santa will be bringing me. Thank you for giving Marcy Davis the chicken pox. She was really mean to me just because that stupid Jimmy wanted to play with me and not her. It's not fault that she is lame." Stacey rolled her eyes in true Mercedes fashion.

Dwight looked up and saw everyone had the same smirk on their face that he had. "Stacey, baby can you wrap it up before the food gets cold?"

"Oh, sorry Daddy. So in conclusion thank you for all the wonderful blessings you have given us. Oh and thank you for the food we are about to eat. Amen."

"Finally."

"Shut up Stevie. If you wanted it short and sweet you should have did it yourself."

"You're right because short and sweet you are not. Well not sweet. You are short."

Stacey narrowed her eyes and was about to go off on Stevie again, but Sam didn't want them to embarrass his family. "Cut it out you guys. Please behave like you have some home training."

Stevie and Stacey looked at each other. "We don't have to be on our best behavior around family."

"That's right. You are not the oldest brother in the room anymore so stop acting all bossy."

"That doesn't matter Stevie. You will respect my authoritah." Sam said in his best Cartman impersonation.

"Don't worry about it Sam. It's a twin thing. They will grow out of it eventually. Jordan and I are best friends now, but when we were little we fought all the time."

Seth Jones was tired of all this meaningless chatter. His baby girl had some explaining to do. "So Mercedes how is LA?"

"Good. I am pretty sure I aced all my finals, and should be rocking a 4.0 for this semester."

"Good, good, and how was New York?"

Mercedes eyes darted from her Father to Sam. How did her Father know about New York? From the way Sam was avoiding her eyes she knew he must have spilled the beans. "Sam I can't believe you told them."

"I didn't mean to. It slipped out. I'm sorry baby, but…"

"I trusted you Sam. I wanted to tell him in my own time."

"Baby girl leave Sam alone."

"Daddy can we do this after dinner?"

"No baby. Talk."

"Well one of my producers gave my demo to a friend of his over at Atlantic Records. He liked it and flew me out to New York to audition for him and his boss. I did and they have offered me a contract." Mercedes held her head down and waited for her father to start yelling.

"Look at me baby girl." Mercedes raised her head. "Congratulations. I never doubted your talent. I was just hoping to give you something to have as a backup, but it seems God has other plans for you. We are so proud of you."

"Wait you're not mad?"

"I was at first, but your boyfriend is pretty smart, and he used logic to make me see the error of my ways. You have to follow your dreams. I understand that, and your Mother and I will support you in whatever endeavor you decide to take."

Anita got up and gave her daughter a hug. "You can show me the contract after dinner. I know you would not sign it without letting me review it."

Everyone got up from the table to give her a hug. Everyone except Sam. He was staring at her looking for forgiveness. She smiled and mouthed I love you.

**I got Sam's Father name (Dwight) from one of the many Samcedes stories I love to read. I love the name. On another note, congratulations to our girl Amber Riley. She and Derek Hough killed the cha cha cha. If you haven't had a chance; go check it out at the link below. **

**watch?v=sNBfAbI552g**

**Please excused any grammatical errors. Please follow and review. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 10: Facing Pillsbury

Mercedes woke up to beautiful green eyes staring at her lovingly. "Good morning Sammy."

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" Sam asked with concern. The day after their big family gathering Sam had whisked Mercedes out of the house early the next morning so as to not be waylaid by family or friends. He wanted his Mercy all to himself and he wasn't going to let anybody stand in the way of his plans. He drove them over to Columbus where he had booked them a room at a Hampton Inn. They had spent the day exploring a Syfy/Fantasy museum that had recently opened. Afterwards they went to TGIF to eat an early dinner. Once they checked in and got to their room Sam wasted no time making up for the months they've spent apart. It was an incredible night one he would never forget, but he was afraid that they had over done it and now he was concern about her comfort.

"I feel good. Last night was crazy huh?"

"Yeah, but was it too much? I mean are you sore?"

"Nothing a good soak in the tub won't fix; but it was totally worth it." Mercedes smiled at him as she remembered their rambunctious evening. "I think you learned some new moves while I was away. Should I be concern?"

"Uh, I may have visited some educational sites; you know to help me get through the lonely nights."

"Educational Sam? Do you mean porn? Well I'm not even mad at you because I sure did reap the benefits." Mercedes grabbed her phone to check her messages. She had 12 messages most from their friends. "I think we better get dress and hit the road. ND has blown up my phone and if we don't meet up with them soon I think they will send out a search party."

"Man I love those guys, but sometimes they really get on my last nerve. Can I get a moment alone with my girlfriend….Noooooo." Sam rambled on as he headed towards the bathroom. He turned back and said to Mercedes. "I will take a quick shower and then run you a hot bath. Why don't you send out a mass text and ask if everybody want to meet up at Breadsticks for dinner tonight."

-Back in Lima—

"So Mom how did your meeting with Ms. Pillsbury go?"

Mary looked over at Anita and smiled. "It went well dear. Ms. Pillsbury has seen the error of her ways, and I am pretty sure she will never ever let another student slip through the crack."

"Did she freak out when both you and Dad showed up?"

"Your father didn't go with me; Anita did."

**Flashback**

"_Sam and Mercy left?"_

"_Yeah, he dragged her out of here quick, fast, and in a hurry. The girl barely had time to comb her weave." Anita said with a grin._

"_So what time are you and Dwight meeting with Ms. Pillsbury?"_

"_We are to meet up at the Lima Bean at 11. I really don't know what I am going to say to that woman. I am so mad. I am afraid what I will do to her once I see her."_

"_Maybe I should go with you?"_

"_Thanks for the offer, but I think if all three of us show up the woman will faint."_

"_No, Dwight would stay home. Look Dwight is only going to keep you in check. I can do that. Sam has earned a special place in Seth and my heart, and I have a few things I would like to say to her myself. If I thought Dwight was going to add his voice to yours I would back off, but as Sam's second Mom I really would like to be there to give that woman a piece of my mind."_

_Mary was surprise and pleased by Anita's words. She thought if the situation was reversed would she be just as passionate about Mercedes and she knew she would. "I am not sure if Dwight or Seth will go for it. They will just see us as two angry women ready to take down this timid woman."_

"_Don't worry about them. We will just tell them to go play some basketball or something, and they will be ok with that."_

_Emma looked around the café nervously. She had tried to prepare herself for this meeting, but she knew it wouldn't go well. She had messed up, and no amount of apologizing would be able to sooth an angry protective Mother. Her best option was to let Mrs. Evans yell at her and get out all that anger. She would just sit there and take it._

"_Ms. Pillsbury?"_

_Emma jumped up and bumped her knee against the table. "No…I mean yes. Emma…I'm Emma." She said as her eyes dart back and forth between Mary and Anita._

"_I'm Mary Evans and this is Anita Jones, Mercedes Mother."_

"_Oh."_

"_Ms. Pillsbury I can see that you are nervous about this meeting, which is making me angry because I can't go off on you the way I would like to. It would be like kicking a puppy that has a limp. Please explain to me why you did not tell Sam and his father and I about the fact that he only needed to pass English and American History to graduate?_

"_Honestly, I never meant to cause Sam any harm. It never occurred to me that there was other alternative then summer school, and since we weren't offering summer classes…_

"_But Sam still needed to know so he could make arrangements for his SATs and college. Now he is behind and will most likely have to wait until next fall before he can enroll anywhere."_

"_What's done is done. How do you plan to rectify the matter?." Anita asked. Mary was right. Not being able to go off on the woman was frustrating; so she wanted to get out of her present as soon as possible._

"_Well Sam and I have already been working together to prepare him for the SATs. I have made arrangements for him to take the test the fourth Saturday of January. We have been looking around for schools in LA and NY that offer excellent Arts program. Sam has my full attention. I understand my mistake, and take full responsibility for my actions; or in this case lack of action."_

_Anita stood up. "Fine. Make sure you don't drop the ball again, or I promise the next time we meet it won't be pleasant for you. Let's go Mary."_

"_What the hell Anita? Why did you rush us out of there?"_

"_Because I wanted to choke the bitch, but you saw how nervous she was and it was frustrating as hell not to be able to lay hands on her, so I got us out of there."_

_Mary laughed. "Ok I get it, but what are we suppose to do with all this anger?"_

"_I have just the thing."_

_**End of flashback**_

"So we end up going to a boxing class, and then spent the afternoon in a spa getting massages."

"Man I can't believe you let Ms. Pillsbury off. I thought for sure she would have a minor break down after you were done with her."

Mary nodded her head. "Yeah that was the plan, but you know the woman. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus she was very apologetic. If she had acted like she did nothing wrong; well she would have gotten a different reaction."

"I get it Mom, and I'm glad you and Ms. Anita were able to control yourselves. I too was angry with Ms. Pillsbury, but she has a good heart, so I can forgive her."

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "You have a good heart." And then she whispered. "And I find it sexy."

Sam licked his lips and stared at Mercedes as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the stairs. "Mercy wait up. I will help you unpack."

**Hello my faithful followers. Sorry I didn't get a chance to post something last weekend. Hope you are not too disappointed with the showdown between Emma and the Moms. She is just so sweet that I cannot bring myself to write anyone being mean to her. Next up a New Direction reunion.**

**Please review and follow. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 11: Facing Good News

"Guys… hey guys." Finn said as he tapped his glass trying to get the attention of his friends.

"What do you want Shrek? Can't you see I'm trying to get my Breadsticks on?" Santana said with her usual flair.

"I would like to proposal a toast. To Rachel Berry, my talented, beautiful, brilliant girlfriend; who has recently been casted as the leading lady; Ms. Fanny Brice herself, in Funny Girl. Congratulations baby. This is what you have worked for, and nobody deserves this more than you."

"Wow Rachel, that's amazing."

"Good job. Always knew we'd see your names in lights."

"Who'd toes did you step on to get the part?"

"Santana; be nice."

"What Wheezy? This is Berry we're talking about. She'd kick her gay best friend in the balls if it meant she could get a part. In fact she did. I mean how is it she got into NYADA, and Kurt didn't? It's because she stalked Ms. Carmen Tibideaux until she changed her mind and let Rachel in."

"That's old news Santana. It's not my fault that Kurt wasn't talented enough to keep his spot. If I hadn't choked during my first audition he never would have gotten that letter, so it ended the way it should have been."

"Like I said whose toes did you step on?"

"I got the part because I am incredibly talented, and have been preparing for this role since the first time I saw it in the movie adaptation staring the wonderful…"

"Barbara Streisand." Everyone said at the same time.

"I for one believe everything happens for a reason. Kurt, who is just as talented as you Rachel; not only does he have the ability to make Angels cry with his falsetto voice, but he has an eye for fashion that cannot be denied. With very little effort my boy got an internship at Vogue. Do you know how hard that is? Kurt your future is bright you just need to decide which path you want to take." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Thank you Mercedes. Since we are sharing good news. I Kurt Hudson-Hummel will be working with the fabulous stylist to the stars Rachel Zoe."

"Another internship Kurt. When will you start contributing to household bills? Is Burt going to have to support you while you pursue these ridiculous dreams?"

"Woe Rachel, I thought Kurt was your best friend. What's with the venom?" Asked a confused Mike.

"What Kurt and I have an honest up front friendship. He knows I say what I say with love."

Brittany leaned over to Santana and said. "Isn't her Dads paying for her bills?"

"Yes they are Brittany, but I am in school. Kurt is no longer getting an education, so he shouldn't be a burden to Burt and Carol."

"Please Rachel you're just mad the focus is not on you. You thought you would be all smug and wear this "I told you so" smile all night. Yeah you wanted to rub it in our face that you were the star of New Direction. The only one with talent, but surprise you're not." Kurt was so tired of Rachel's crap. For the most part they lived in harmony, but every now and then her bitchiness would make an appearance.

"You think your internship can compare to my leading role on the stage?"

Kurt smiled as he said. "Who said it was an internship? This is a paying gig. My boss Isabelle knows Rachel Zoe. One day they were having lunch and Ms. Zoe broke down and told her how overwhelmed she was with two kids, a new fashion line, and her handsome husband. Isabelle arranged for an interview, and Mrs. Zoe gave me the job on the spot."

"So what will you be doing?"

"I will be wetting my feet as a stylist to the stars."

"Oh my God Kurt; your dream job." Mercedes, Tina, Kurt screamed and begin to jump up and down in their seats. Sam's eyes begin to glaze over as he watch Mercedes breast bounce along with her.

"Wheezy when do you intend to share?"

Mercedes shook her head at Santana. She had told Sam she wasn't ready to tell the group about her record deal. Not until the ink was dry. She didn't want to count her eggs just yet. "It's not my news to share Santana." She turns to Sam. "Babe you want to tell everyone your good news?"

"Well yeah… to make it short and sweet; I am done with school."

"What you're dropping out? Man we know you miss Mercedes, but you can leave school."

"I'm not dropping out Mike. I finished my required classes. Turns out I only needed to pass an English and American history class."

"That is awesome Sam. So what are your plans now?"

"I go where Mercy goes."

Mercedes eyes grew wide as she looked at Sam with a not again look.

"Are you leaving LA Mercedes? I totally understand. LA is a big town. I wanted to say something to you before you left the hallow halls of WMHS, but Finn said if you wanted my opinion you would ask for it."

"Say something? Exactly what did you want to say?'

"Come on Mercedes let's be honest. You have a nice voice, but you were trying to compete with the big dogs. You know the saying _those who can't do teach_. Maybe that's the route you should take."

"Wheezy please put this bitch in her place."

"Santana no need for name calling."

"What you think I'm harsh? Do you even listen to yourself?"

"I'm not harsh I'm honest. My feedback is not to cause hurt. I am coming from a good place. I just hate to see people waste their time."

"Rachel in all our years of competing against each other I never down played your talent. Do you honestly believe the bullshit you're spitting right now? You think my voice is just nice?"

"Mercedes you might be able to make a living singing R&B if it was still viable, but R&B is just as dead as Rock & Roll. Hip Hop killed them, and you just don't have the look for Hip Hop."

Santana couldn't take it anymore. Mercedes would just have to be mad at her. "Oh really Rachel. You think you know everything. Well did you know that Mercedes has been offered a record deal with Atlantic Records?"

"What?"

"Wow Cedes that's amazing."

"The deal has not been finalized." Mercedes cut her eyes to Santana. Santana mouthed "sorry", but Mercedes could tell she really wasn't. "My Mom is looking over the contract, but yeah I have been offered a deal. If all goes well Sam and I will be moving to New York and..."

"Oh my Gaga. You're moving to New York. This is so awesome. We will have so much fun." Kurt was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

Rachel couldn't believe the turn of events. Tonight was supposed to be all about her. Tonight was her night to stick it to the Glee club and let them know that Mr. Schue was right to give her all the leads, and to defer to her judgment. Damn Kurt and Mercedes for stealing her limelight.

"Hopefully I will be one of the stars you style for Kurt."

"Oh I am all over it, but know this… there will be no zebras, leopards, or animal of any kind killed in the process. Well maybe a cow or alligator, but that's it. Leather is an acceptable frabic."

Everyone laughed, and celebrated the success of their friends for the rest of the night. Mercedes looked over at Rachel who was smiling, but she noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Rachel, come to the restroom with me."

"What do you want Mercedes?"

"Rachel I am truly happy for you. Why can't you be happy for me and Kurt?

Rachel thought about denying it, but decided to stick with the truth. "Tonight was supposed to be my night, and you and Kurt have ruined it."

"We don't feel like you ruined it for us. Why can't you share? Why must you be the brightest star? No scratch that you want to be the only star."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"We are no longer in New Direction Rachel competing for a solo. My success does not affect yours. In fact as time goes on we may be able to help each other. The world is big enough to share the limelight." Mercedes looked at Rachel hoping for a sign of understanding, but Rachel still looked unmoved.

"Rachel it's only lonely at the top if you make it that way. Think about it."

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror as Mercedes left the restroom. She got Mercedes meaning loud and clear. Her brand of honesty would eventually push her friends away. Rachel couldn't lie to herself. Santana was right she was just being bitchy not honest. Her jealousy had gotten the best of her tonight. She was jealous of Kurt and Mercedes relationship, and afraid that when Mercedes move to New York she would become second BFF. She was jealous of Kurt making connections, and she was jealous of Mercedes being a bigger star then her. Yes, she had down played Mercedes talent. Mr. Schue had made it easy to believe that she was the bigger star, but Rachel always knew the truth. Rachel would be a star on Broadway and well known to most theater buffs, but Mercedes would be a household name.

"Rachel…Rachel are you ok? Answer me baby. Mercedes swears she didn't hit you, but you've been in there a long time and I'm starting to not believe her."

"I'm fine Finn." Rachel took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she exited the restroom. Well maybe she could become a household name if she was friends with a household name. Mercedes was right. There is value in surrounding yourself with the right people. How could she ever forget that? After all wasn't her golden rule "_ask not what Rachel Berry can do for you, but what you can do for Rachel Berry"_.

**Hello all. Have your eyes dried from the touching tribute that Glee did on Thursday? Mines hasn't because I keep going back and watching my favorite performances. RIP Cory. You are missed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure where I am going next with the story. Time may fast forward, or I may take it slow. What do you think? Please review and follow. XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 12: Facing New York

"I don't know about this one Mercedes. It's far from your record label."

"But Mom this place is perfect. Yes it is in Queen, but the neighborhood is nice, and it's not that far from the label."

Anita looked at Seth for support. "Baby girl your Mother and I would just be more comfortable if you lived in Manhattan."

"Bad things happen in Manhattan, and no way will we find a 2 bedroom apartment in Manhattan for this price. Plus they have a gym in the building, and roof top patio." Mercedes could see her parents were not convenience. "Also, the subway is only a block away, and then it just a quick ferry ride over to Manhattan. Also…"

"Enough Mercedes; you are an adult now. We may not like all your decisions, but we said we would respect them."

"But Seth this is different."

"Anita I don't recall you being this concern when the boys went off on their own."

"Again that's different."

"Oh really, you have always told me I was unfair in my treatment of Mercedes; that I had to give her the same privileges that I gave to her brothers. Now when it's something you don't like it's ok to treat her like a girl."

"No, but she's my baby."

"Mom I promise to be extra careful, and always aware of my surroundings. Please Mommy?"

"Fine, but I need to read the lease before we sign anything."

Mercedes jumped up and down and then gave her parents a hug. Things were going great. Sam would be flying with her to LA so she could pack up her things and drive them to New York. They would move his things in after they got back. The record label had helped her secure a part time job as a file clerk for an insurance company. She will be working 7am to 1pm Tuesday through Thursday. This will leave her plenty of time to record songs in the studio.

-LA—

Mercedes smiled as she entered her LA bedroom for the last time. Sam laid across her air mattress looking at something on his I-Pad. He was so engrossed that he did not seem to hear her coming out of the bathroom. Now was the perfect time to go Ninja on his ass. She tip toed over to the edge of the bed. Just as she was about to pounce Sam flipped over and grabbed her.

"Babe how many times do I have to tell you that you will never get the drop on me? I feel you with every fiber in my body."

"I'll get you my pretty and your fabulous abs too." She said as she ran her hands over his naked chest.

Sam threw back his head and laugh. "I guess we should try to get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow and hit the road."

Rather than rent a truck and drive her stuff across country Mercedes parents told her to have a tag sale, and then buy new things when they get to New York. Her things sold quickly and she made a nice profit of $1,500.

They settle down and got into bed. "Are you a little sad to leave this place?"

"Not really. It never felt like home. You were missing. That's why I know New York will be a lot better. I will have you, Kurt, and Santana. Plus my family will be a lot closer. What about you? Are you nerves about finding a job?"

"A little, but I am good at finding jobs so I know it will happen."

"I know you will." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Mercy."

-New York—

As Sam entered his and Mercy's apartment he could smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. He smiled as he headed towards his amazing girlfriend. His strive halted as he heard the Santana's voice.

"Wheezy why did I let you convenience me to move in with Porcelain and the Hobbit? She is so annoying. The other day she yelled at me for bringing McDonalds home. She said as a vegan she did not want to be subjected to meat products in her home. Trick done lost her mind if she thinks I'm giving up meat."

"So what; Kirk doesn't eat meat?"

"Hell yeah he eats meat. He said both their names are on the lease so she doesn't get to dictate what he can and cannot do. It's really hard to believe those two are friends, and now she says we are gaining up on her. Which we totally are and it is so much fun, but still I am this close to punching her."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is leading up to something?"

"Because it is." Sam said as he made his presence known.

"Hi Babe. How was work?"

"It was great. Really crowded since the new issue of Batman was released today." Sam had managed to get a job at a comic book store that was four blocks from their apartment. For now it was a Monday through Friday 9 to 5 job. In the fall he would be going to school at Berkeley College. His hours would then change to work with his school schedule.

"Did you bring me a copy home?"

"Of course. We will read it together tonight."

"Hello, I'm still here."

"Oh, Santana I'm sorry. You had something to ask us?" Mercedes had a good idea what it was. She just wasn't sure if Sam would go for it.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you guys would be ok with me moving in with you guys. I mean you have the extra room. I would pay a third of the bills, and most importantly you would be saving Berry's life and keeping me out of jail."

Mercedes looked over to Sam to see what he was thinking. "Santana go into the living room for a bit. Sam and I need to discuss this."

"No. I know she is your best friend, but I really don't want to share you. I like coming home and being able to walk around in my boxers, or totally naked. These last 3 months have been great. Just you and me."

"Sam she needs us. Put yourself in her shoes. Would you want to live with Rachel?"

"Damn it Cedes; ok but you have to promise me that you and I will get in our quality time, and also you can't let the fact that she is down the hall effect our love making."

"Of course she won't."

"Cedes you're loud." Sam said with a smile. "You promise not to hold back because you know Santana will tease you the next day."

Mercedes blushed but promised. "So I can tell her yes?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. It will be great Sam you'll see, and with the money we will be saving we can set it aside and start putting it away for our wedding."

**Hello All – sorry for the delay. I have been at a lost on where to take this story. I know the above is not my best chapter, but I promise to make the next one better. **_**Wedding -**_** did Sam propose to Mercedes? Please excuse any grammatical errors. **

**Hope you have been watching Ms. Amber Riley kill it on the dance floor on **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**. Make sure you vote for her at and 1-800-868-3407.**


End file.
